User talk:Gobba42
Just out of interest, what kinda of empire is it? Who is it led by? Cheers [[User:Dog of War|''Dog of War ]][[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 14:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Very out of the ordinary.....if Supah allowa it, I'm sure it will be a very intresting read. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 14:49, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Just out of interest:have you read my EoM articles? Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 14:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The theocracy hates anyone whos dosn't think Lorgars a god, no matter how powerful they are. After the republic of dorn, Mort isn't keen on republics.Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:13, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hope supah does allow it Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:20, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ever seen Lexu? Pictures coutersy of Great White Shark from batman? A group of them may live there. Also, Its DoW. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't do it now, due to real life issues. But ill get round to it. Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 15:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I approve, go ahead. Make sure that you explain how this Gretchin Republic forms though. Supahbadmarine 17:09, January 22, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. Supahbadmarine 17:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Currently I am only working on Ultramar, and I need to get some work done with it. Once I get things under way I am sure that both options would be nice. Supahbadmarine 21:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Nah I don't have an EoM faction sorry, I don't write here anymore. I just manage wiki and user problems. |EthanAFOF|Need to tell me something?| 04:24, January 23, 2012 (UTC)Blade bane Why yes I do. Nocturnean Confederacy (EoM). Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:46, January 23, 2012 (UTC) How so? The Confederacy is more geared toward isolation, and isn't very willing to ally or interact with xeno. :( Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) It more like isolation from all outside influence. The Confederacy is more of a puppet state of Solaris. However, as for banding together for a common purpose, I see nothing wrong with that. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 16:53, January 23, 2012 (UTC) EnM? Wusdat? I tend to forget things so that might explain why I don't recognize the abbreviation.Bladiumdragon 16:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah! I knew I recognized that somewhere. No , I don't have one.Bladiumdragon 17:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a character in progress, but no I don't. Imposter101 18:25, January 23, 2012 (UTC) None that I have added yet. When I get back to work on the Confederacy, I'll let you know. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:54, January 23, 2012 (UTC) No thanks, I'm not really even a fan of the Alternate Timeline stuff, its just a side project to me. --Imposter101 19:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I have a facton called the Revenant Isocracy (EoM). I doubt they would ally with grots though. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 19:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Kranxx1 and Legionarie22 have a copule of EoMs. Look at the EoM main pages empires. That may help you.Cheers ''Dog of War ''[[User talk:Dog of War|'AKA the God of Raw']] 20:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nope, got here to late for that. Trulyrandom 23:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello! About your request, I dont think that any of my factions are the type so ask for an alliance with Gretchin. However im sure there can be a few wars or encounters. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do. The Reformed Peoples' Empire of Embyron (EoM) --Lither My talk My wiki 01:33, January 24, 2012 (UTC) They probably would, and could be a supplier of heavy military gear, for the right price. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:45, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Just about anything without a military purpose can be traded - the government wants to be an economic superpower as well as a military one and are happy to cut any trade deals that can accomplish that - no questions asked. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:54, January 24, 2012 (UTC) A pleasure trading with a worthy ally like yourself. --Lither My talk My wiki The Empire of the Seraphim wouldn't hesitate to wipe them from existence. Totalimmortal 05:48, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You made a highland reference in your article? for what purpose? next you'll be telling me that the grot anthom is "who wants to live forever" To mr.Gobba42. I am delighted to say you could have a big war with The Phoenician's empire.Kranxx1 18:08, February 4, 2012 (UTC) The RPoE will aid you, depending on the time period. If it was before their empire shattered, they will give you military aid. If it is after, they will do what they can, but they are currently in a deadlock with the traitors and will be unable to supply many troops in case the traitors decide to attempt an assault. --Lither My talk My wiki 21:45, February 5, 2012 (UTC) In the modern day, we could give you a generous discount on all military tech and send a regiment of totally-not-special forces over there to totally-not-fight. --Lither My talk My wiki 02:17, February 6, 2012 (UTC) We'll send four thousand of the SCS over. Be careful, they're all we have :P. --Lither My talk My wiki 06:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Then, it is WAR!!!!! Kranxx1 15:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Fulgrims planet itself......Chemos!Kranxx1 18:33, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I am kind of busy with a few projects. But what do you have in mind? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:44, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I actually really appreciate the offer. But personally I think im good for now. Though that doesnt mean there cant be some future collaboration. : ) Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:49, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You mentioned on the Talk for Madness and Metal that you want some of your characters featured. If you still want that then send me some ideas and of course some characters you feel fit in the story. I am always including my own characters and i find that Cameos can boost these characters' own stories. so just let me know Drakus Malicius 22:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, you didn't know. Trulyrandom 00:38, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey there Gobba. I can't help noticing that you are having trouble with making connections with other people on the site. Now if I may point out that many of us have talked about you, and the general consensus among all the guys on the site is that we like you. However you have some flaws with a few of your articles. This is by no menas your fault. You lack the in depth understanding of the canon that many of us vets have, and I get the feeling that you are new to writing fanon. So I have decided that I would like to help you get back on your feet. I would like to help you improve your writing assuming that you wish to work with me. I am your master! At your service. 06:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it too much. When I have time I will reread all of your articles, and leave whatever tips I can to help you improve them. I am your master! At your service. 14:08, March 12, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome. I am your master! At your service. 14:15, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to let you know, Kalrat has been here a year longer than you :P Totalimmortal 17:27, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Still getting there. Have you made any adventures for Asimov? I am your master! At your service. 20:53, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Good job. Though you should also focus on instances on Asimov's history. Take a look at Ezekiel Cornatus. I pounded as many interesting situations as I could into his history, and as a result he is one of the site's most popular characters. Also, you don't need to make a new article for each event or character in Asimov's life, though you should for major ones. I am your master! At your service. 21:10, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yep. Him, Purgatory Program and the Derkallen are my brain children on this site. Though I have many articles. I am your master! At your service. 21:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for saying so. I am your master! At your service. 21:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Nope. I mostly work on admin stuff now. Totalimmortal 23:37, March 16, 2012 (UTC) You can add whatever you want to Tardir's wiki, I'm a bureaucrat there. It NEEDS more articles!!! Totalimmortal 23:41, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gobba. To answer your question, no I didnt. It was Total who had the original concept. I was the co-founder and helped form it to what it is today. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I think we can organize an alliance with the Chapters you mentioned. If I read them correctly, they are a chapter fallen to chaos. How exactly would you like to make such an alliance? A few notes, Nurgle is the least favored of the chaos gods in my Warband and from what I read your articles favor Nurgle. That is not to say that it is not beyond reason for them to agree to some form of alliance. There are followers of Nurgle within it, but in very few numbers. Would you like for it to be a deal being struck to obtain an artifact or a world or something a little different? I am open to outlandish ideas. Kalsrat 19:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Kalsrat A STC seems like a good move, something any chaos legion could make use of. I was just thinking that it could be something your chapter wants and you struck a deal with us, possibly promising slaves or something to use on Perses Prime and we aided in your attack. Perhaps we could use some of the named characters from our forces to lead the assault. Who would be the unlucky foe who we would be fighting? A STC seems like a good move, something any chaos legion could make use of. I was just thinking that it could be something your chapter wants and you struck a deal with us, possibly promising slaves or something to use on Perses Prime and we aided in your attack. Perhaps we could use some of the named characters from our forces to lead the assault. Who would be the unlucky foe who we would be fighting? Kalsrat 20:13, March 17, 2012 (UTC)Kalsrat That would be viable, and not many people like the Eldar, lol. Quick question though, why would the Eldar have a STC? It may be something that they have kept hidden from chaos forces within the Eye of Terror, but were unable to destroy it completely. Something they once rendered useless during the Age of Strife, but now they are seeking to unearth it once more and finally destroy it, but the Undying Battallion seeks to unearth its remains and use it to increase their strength. Seeking aid in an assault, the Batttalion struck a deal with the Leonises Cult, promising untold Eldar Sacrifices and slaves to be used on Perses Prime. As to how the battle would go down would be something to be discussed Making a story out of this was what I had in mind. I have been thinking for a few months now that I should try to expand the stories of the Leonises Cult and mingling with other familiar forces on here. Do you just want to add stories to our pages or make an entirely new page out of this? Hello Gobba. Sorry it took so long to get back to you. Now regarding your questions. 1. Dark Eldar/Ork Alliance. Dont thinks its possible in that sense. Orks do nothing, and i mean nothing, but fight and destroy, seldom do they bother with alliances even with other orks. And DE are sick abominations. Perhaps they will manipulate the situation or the Orks to their advantage but alliances would happen. 2. Underwater warfare. Astarte power armor is fully sealed so it is possible to fight underwater. But this does not mean swimming around. Probably it means walking and fighting on the sea bed and shooting at their enemy. Mind you I THINK, bolters would work underwater because each bolt is rocket propelled. So yeah. Hope this helps. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:29, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Thunderers of Badb Have you fixed the problems with the Grigori yet? I am your master! At your service. 04:25, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't seem so. There is still Chaos forces in the Chapter, they deserted the Imperium strictly on the fact that they're "Nice Guys", and I hate to tell you but altering records in order to make a planet seem to pass into the Warp would not work. The Imperium still has access to the system, and with attacks from the Grigori the Imperium would eventually send someone to investigate. Not to mention that it isn't feasible that none of the grigori's agents would ever be caught by the Inquisition, and they would talk. One way or the other. I am your master! At your service. 15:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I understand what you're saying, but I am asking you to trust me. A clever writer can make changes to his work without "killing the soul" as you put it. If I am being honest the Grigori are not going to go very far as they are now, but I am ready and willing to help you with them. I am your master! At your service. 15:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It still needs some work, but it is an improvment overall. I gaurantee you that if you keep working with me I will help you get the Grigori to a point where they can make plenty of connections on the site. Also While I have your attention I would like to address one of your other articles, the Sobrevanos. Overall it is a good article. There are just a few holes. One thing you did not address was Psykers. Hvae the Sobrevanos begun to develope Psychic powers, or are they a race that doesn't have any? If they do have Psykers then how does Sobrevano society view them. Also since they were under the control of a Chaos Cult for a while there would likely be recurrent Chaos cults among the race. You might want to make some government agency that works to deal with them. I am your master! At your service. 15:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. ;) I am your master! At your service. 15:49, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Also, for more ideas on how to work on the Sobrevanos I suggest reading How to make a Xeno Species. I am your master! At your service. 15:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It looks better. I would consider going into more detail on the Slavo Division, as that could be a potential point of interet for readers. I am your master! At your service. 15:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to respond. Regarding an alliance between the Grigori and Blaze Ravens. I dont think it would happen. The Grigori are a attacking and effectively destablizing the Imperium (''causing rebellions etc.) The Blaze Ravens are trying to stablize and improve it. So there is a conflict of interest here. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 16:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gobba. I couldn't help noticing your conversation with Dirge. I think you have to realize that the Grigori are in a bad place to make allies. They are renegades from the Imperium which menas that they will have difficulty finding Loyalist allies. They have Chaos worshippers in their number, which will deter even the open minded Chapters, the Eldar and the Tau. Furthermore they are an altruistic Chapter that does not follow Chaos, which means that they will not be able to find allies amoung the Chaos Space Marines. I am your master! At your service. 23:46, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I still recommend that you remove the Chaos Cultists. I don't think you realize how impossible it is to coexist with them. Furthermore their presence within the Grigori is pretty much a deal breaker for potential alliances with civilized or altruistic factions. I am your master! At your service. 01:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for asking. Neither really fit into DAT. Dirge and I masterplanned DAT for a long while before starting. Totalimmortal 18:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC)